Product packaging for food provides protection, tampering resistance, and product information of processed food before it is delivered to the consumer.
Vacuum skin packaging (VSP) has become preferred as it removes almost all of the residual oxygen from the package, which is a benefit to the retailer and consumer. Known vacuum skin packing techniques typically include a tray that is then sealed with a plastic film as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,723.
While some food packaging is generally symmetrical and regularly shaped, during vacuum skin packaging the plastic film that is formed over the food can provide an asymmetrical- or irregularly-shaped packaging surface. This makes it difficult for known packing devices to move the VSP food product after sealing. Each package requires transfer from the VSP stations into shipping containers (i.e., boxes) for transport, warehousing, logistics, sale, display, and delivery.
Robotic packing systems are often used to transfer the VSP product from processing stations to subsequent packing and handling stages. Known robotic packing systems generally include a packing device that is connected to and controlled by a articulating arm that uses an optical system to provide information for positioning of the gripping device. The packing device may include a vacuum system to facilitate movement of the food product during packing. Known systems lack improved features to grasp, lift, hold, and pack VSP food products in containers for transport, warehousing, logistics, sale, display, and delivery.
Therefore, there is a need for a packing apparatus, such as a vacuum packaging apparatus and system, to grasp, lift, hold, and then pack VSP products that are contained in irregularly-shaped and/or deformable packaging.